LOTM: String Theory S1 P13/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen shortly after the Devil's Breath bombing as they're all seen visibly disappointed.) Erin: I can't believe we couldn't stop him. Jack: Best to know that we tried. Erin: Heroes aren't supposed to try Jack, they're supposed to save others. We did neither. Uraraka: But whatever happened to Alex and Mina? Kiro: Maybe they saved Peter. (Alex and Mina are seen entering the HQ. Alex turns to the others with Peter's mask in hand) Miles: Alex...? (Alex is silent) Miles: No...No he can't....He can't be. Erin: Is.... Its that.... Mina: *Tearfully* Its...Its his mask.... Izuku: You... You mean.... Alex: He's dead... Peter is dead... (Everyone in the group ever Bakugo is shocked by this) Uraraka: *Sob* P-Peter... Tenya: It... It can't be.... Tsuyu: *Sad* Ribbit... Ian: This... This isn't happening... Jack: Goddamn it... Miles: How...HOW?! Alex: Martin...made the building unstable. He...He was crushed under the rubble. Jack: That son of a bitch! Kiro: He actually killed him. Mina:But Peter he...He...got this from Martin though. (Mina hands out the vial of blue liquid that Mr. Negative had in his possession) Erin: What is that? Alex: Apparently, a component for a cure to Devil's Breath. It's incomplete though. Erin: So we can stop the Devil's Breath? Alex: We complete the cure, yes. Denki: Well at least that's one good news. Momo: How do we complete the cure? Alex: Well, it's only one piece, and we don't know how many are left out- (The TV begins to go static as Mr. Negative appears on screen and begins talking toward the heroes) Mr. Negative: Hello..."heroes." Alex: *Angry* Martin.... *Energy flares up* Mr. Negative: So. What do you think? All this destruction, all the suffering, all the dying going around on, all on your watch? Is this REALLY the next generation of heroes? Erin: Stop this. You're not Martin, you're a monster. Mr. Negative: I'm about as Martin as you're going to get girl. Your friend Peter, well...He learned that the hard way. (The heroes glare at Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: I guess you could say I crushed him like a bug under my boot. Alex: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Mr. Negative: My my is that the thing a "Hero" should say? I thought you wanted to bring me to Justice or "Save" me. Alex: For what you did to Peter... I'm gonna make EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PAY!! Erin: Alex?? Mr. Negative: As charming as you're little revenge tracked mind sounds boy, I'm afraid you have more important matters to deal with. (The TV switches to show that civil unrest has grown in the city against angered citizens and a group of Puppets before it cuts back to Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: You got two choices kid, Martin or the city. Your choice. But if you go for me, bring your Symbol of Peace. I still got one more world hero to crush like a spider. Alex: RAAAH!! *Smashes the TV* Miles: WHOA DUDE!!! (Alex turns and starts marching out. Erin rushes up and blocks Alex's path) Erin: Where do you think you're going? Alex: Get out of my way. Erin: No. Not till you- Alex: You know DAMN well where I'm going. Martin is going to pay. Erin: But what about the Devil's Breath cure, the city and the- Alex: I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THEM! THIS IS ABOUT AVENGING MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD! (Erin and the others are shocked by his response) Alex: Now move... (Alex pushes Erin out of the way and storms out) Erin: Alex! Izuku: Alex wait! Miles: Yeah, hold up! Erin: Where are you guys going? Miles: Making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Come on Midoriya, let's go get him. (Miles puts his mask on as the two follow after Alex and catch up to him) Alex: What are you two doing...? Miles: We're coming with you. Alex: You can't. This is between me and Martin. Izuku: He's taken more than just Peter Alex. You're really going after him for that? (Alex stops before turning around and backhanding Izuku) Alex: You don't understand. You didn't know him as well as I did! Izuku: But he- Alex: PETER IS DEAD! Nothing is going to change that! The least we could do is kick Martin's ass for this. Tenya: WAIT! (Tenya then runs over to the three before the situation can escalate) Tenya: The police just reported a clue to us through radio. One of the Puppets mentioned something about a party during his interrogation. Miles: A party? Alex: They're really celebrating this aren't they? Tenya: We have a location and everything! Maybe this'll be where Martin ended up at! Izuku: How are we supposed to get into a Puppet gathering? Miles: We'll need disguises. If we move the city, we are bound to find some puppets still around the city. Izuku: Yeah! We could get some outfits and send a group into the party! Alex: Fine then, let's do it. Come on guys. Tenya: I shall stay with the others and plan your entrance. Miles: Alright, see you later. (Tenya leaves as the three head toward the city. There, they find police and Pro heroes battling against Puppet forces along with trying to control rioting civilians) Izuku: God, it's a war zone! Alex: Shows just how much society can collapse in a time of crisis. ???: So how are we gonna stop them? (Alex Miles and Izuku turn to see Mina and Ian behind them) Alex: The hell are you two doing here? Mina: We're here to help you get into the party. Ian: Not to mention you need a healer for when this whole thing goes straight to hell. Miles: Good thing you came. We got real problems right now. We got a 3 way fight with Pro Heroes, civilians and puppets. If this keeps up, people are gonna start dying left and right. Ian: So how we playing this then? Alex: We'll search around for any non combative squads, take them out and take their outfits for ourselves. Then we'll get home and get the location of their party. Mina: Why would they be celebrating though? Miles: What do you mean? It's perfect. Alex: What? Miles: They're pulling the classic villain trope, gloating to your enemy about how you won victory over them. Mina: So, they're bragging? Miles: Don't they always? (The heroes look around before Alex stares at the same building Peter died in over in the distance before looking back at the combat) Alex: Let's go. (The group heads deeper into the city, dodging groups of rioters fighting against Puppets before they eventually find a group of five Puppets patrolling, the perfect amount needed for the group) Alex: There, we'll take those guys. (The group sneak up to the five Puppets who are heard talking) Puppet #1: Never thought I'd live to see The Master succeed in his mission boys. Puppet #2: Don't say that in front of the boss or you'll die for sure. Puppet #3: I can't wait for the party. All this destruction is just one step for our master to- (Suddenly the Puppet falls down and is pulled in an alley) Puppet #2: The hell!? Puppet #1: Hey! Get back here! (The 4 puppets rush after their friend. The sounds of fighting is heard. Moments later after the fighting stop, Alex and his friends all step out with the Puppet's outfits) Izuku: Well step 1 is done. Ian: Yeah. Now hopefully we can get in. (Alex then gets a ring on a Puppet's radio before he answers it) Alex: Uhhh, hello? Puppet: Hey, Party's starting. Where the hell are you guys? Alex: Uhh, patrolling. Puppet: Well it'll have to wait. Li's calling us all back to the art museum. There will be a hidden base down under it that we'll get you into. Alex: Uh thanks. See you there. Puppet: Good. (The Puppet hangs up) Mina: Guys, why do I have to wear this mask and hoodie? It's too hot for this. Alex: You'll give us away if they see your skin. They know what you look like. Izuku: Just deal with for a little while Mina. Mina: *Sigh* All right... (The 5 head toward the art museum. There they find no where there. They go up to the door) Ian: So... Do we just go in? (Izuku knocks on the door. It opens slight and shoots a puppet who sees the 5, thinks their puppets and opens it) Puppet: Come on in guys. Alex: Uh thanks. (The 5 enter the building) Miles: Whoa... (The building is shown full of Puppets hanging around, gambling and chatting together. A group are also seen arm wrestling at a bar where they're clearly seen drunk) Alex: For a bunch of slaves, they've got style. Miles: Yeah, to be fair, this is kinda awesome! Alex: Just keep focused, you know why we're here. Just try to blend in. (Alex goes toward the bar to see if he can get info. Izuku is seen watching some of Puppets in a corner. Miles just looks around while Ian stays close. Mina is seen alone trying to avoid attention before a Puppet stumbles up to her slightly drunk) Puppet: H-Hey there uhhhh....Kyle. You-You're Kyle right? Mina: Uhhhh. Puppet: Anyway *Hic* That doesn't matter. You wanna know uhhh, something? Mina: I really- Puppet: You know that I used to be a farmer before all this? Mina: N-No? Puppet: well, it's actually...a really funny story. You know as a *hic* corn farmer, I figured out that you don't just grow the corn right? You grow with the corn... (The Puppet puts his hand on Mina's shoulder) Puppet: You see where I'm...going with this? Mina: Uhhh, yeah? Puppet: Good...Gla-Glad you understand. Anyway, I'm gonna go make some...popcorn, I'm hungry. See you around...Kyle. *Walks off* Mina:... What??? (As Izuku is seen watching a Puppet comes up to him) Puppet: Hey you! Izuku: Huh me?! Puppet: Yeah come over here! Need an extra player. Izuku: Player? Puppet: We're playing Texas Hold 'Em. Now come on. Izuku: Uh... Okay? (Izuku goes over to a poker table. Alex goes up to the Bartender) Alex: Hey. Some party huh? Bartender: Heh. Tell me about it. The boys deserve a victory after everything. And this is but the first of many. Alex: Heheheh…. Yeah.... So where's Mr. Negative? Bartender: Oh he's around somewhere. He'll come when its time. Alex: Got it... Mina: *Walking along when she bumps into a puppet* Oh sorry! Puppet: ! … Hey. That's a pretty voice you have there miss. Mina: Um... Thank you? Puppet: Why you wearing that mask and hood though? Mina: Uuuuuhhh... I'm cold! Yeah cold! Puppet: But it's only like sixty five in here. Come on, this is formal man, just take the hood off at least. Miles: Hey uhh Gina. (Miles walks over to Mina and the Puppet) Miles: This guy giving you trouble? Mina: Uhhh, no? Puppet: Oh you're here with a friend? That's fine, me and the boys were gonna go get wasted tonight anyway. See ya around! (The Puppet leaves) Miles: *sigh* That was close. Mina: Almost made me break cover there. Miles: We gotta be careful. Let's stick together and find Ian. Mina: Yeah... Let's try to avoid the drunks. They might want to get touchy. Miles: Good call. (Back with Izuku he lays out his hand) Puppet: WHOA WHAT?!?! ROYAL FLUSH!!? Puppet: Dude you lucky bastard! Izuku: *In his mind* Wow. That was my first time. Puppet: Well man I gotta admit, you're good. Izuku: Thanks. (Izuku stands up and begins to walk away) Puppet: Hit us up sometime man, we're always around. Izuku: I will, thanks. (Izuku then walks away) Izuku: *Thinking* No I won't. (Ian is watching as some puppets get drunk and pass out) Ian: Man... The Puppetmaster REALLY lets his slaves act like this? Its almost like their normal people. (Miles and Mina find Ian and stand by him) Mina: This must be the only time they can interact with one another normally. Miles: Guess so. (A Puppet is then seen a top the stairs) Puppet: ATTENTION! MARTIN LI HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE! HE REQUESTS YOUR UPMOST ATTENTION! (The Puppets clap and cheer as Martin walks down the stairs and stands in the middle of the room) Martin: Thank you. Thank you all, I am so happy to be here. (Alex joins the others along with Izuku) Alex: He seems so normal. Mina: It's weird. Martin: I am so glad you could all join us in this fine celebration of our master's victory. He would be so proud of you all. Unfortunately, he was unable to make it tonight. But, that doesn't mean we still can't celebrate! (The Puppets cheer) Puppet: You tell em boss! Martin: Thank you. Now then, I'm going to make an offer on all of you. I shall pick one of you from the audience and then I shall show you what the Master himself has been working on for so long! (The Puppets cheer as Martin looks for a candidate. He then points at Mina) Martin: Let's have this young woman over here! Mina: !! *Looks left and right* Who me!? Martin: Yes. Come on up. Mina: Um... I think I- *Gets grabbed by some puppets and pushed up* WHOA! (The heroes are all a little worry but try to stay in cover as Mina is seen going up to Martin) Martin: Hm... Do you have a name miss? Mina: Its... G-Gina! Yeah Gina. Martin: Well Gina, you've just won a visit to The Master's newest creation! Follow me. (The two leave as the Puppets cheer) Alex: Shit, where are they going? Miles: He wouldn't do anything here, he doesn't know who she really is though. Alex: Maybe you're right. But stay alert for any sounds. (Mina and Martin are seen walking down the hall) Martin: So, first celebration miss? Mina: Uh y-yes sir! I uh.. I was uh... recently uh... bless with our uh master's gift. Martin: Ah that's good. I'm glad you see the truth. The Puppetmaster will bring us all to TRUE salvation. Mina: I'm really looking for to that! Heheh… So um... If I may ask, what is the next plan for the heroes since they are still out there? Martin: All in due time. For now, the Master has a new creation and you will be blessed to see it. Mina: I'm.. Honored yeah. Martin: Well, you'll enjoy what you see. Trust me. (Martin then thinks about something) Martin: You know kid, I recognize your eyes, very unique eyes are they not? You from Coruscant or something? Mina: Uhhhh, yes. Martin: Well, must've mixed you up with someone else. Anyway, we're here. (Martin and Mina enter a room with a small glass container on a table with electro stimulates around it. Inside is a small glob of Ooze with a slight red flowing liquid on it) Martin: After all of the run ins with that Gamma fellow, Master decided to see what would happen if we mixed his power with his. (The stimulants activate, causing the glob to awaken and jump toward the two, stopped by the glass) Mina: What's it for? Martin: Well, it's supposed to be a super weapon. And we needed test subjects. Mina: What?! (Martin activates the cage, opening it before quickly evacuating the room and locking Mina in) Martin: Enjoy. Mina: WAIT! (Martin leaves as the Ooze crawls out in a puddle and over to Mina where it begins to crawl up her leg, causing her to yell out, alerting the others) Alex: What was that?! Izuku: Not good! (The four run over to the hall but are stopped by Martin) Martin: Whoa, you're all really excited about something. Alex: Sir, we need to- Martin: Whatever you need to do, it's not important. Now stay away and join your friends. (The four stand angered. It then cuts back to Mina where the Ooze has crawled up her body, covering her torso before a oozing and dripping shape resembling a head grows from it, stopping in front of Mina's face) ???: Hello. Mina: Wha-What are you- ???: It's okay it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Mina: You lie! ???: I'm not lying please, I just want to get out of here. Mina: What? (The Ooze removes Mina's mask) ???: I knew it! You're a Defender aren't you? Mina: How do you know? ???: Gamma's memories. (Mina then realizes it) Mina: You...You're his offspring? ???: Not really. I'm a fragment of his body that he was using to infect a Puppet into a Hybrid. I was stopped and brought back here, separated from his hive mind before I was merged with this goo. They've tortured me for weeks now. Mina: So, you want help out? ???: More than anything right now. Mina: How am I supposed to get you out? (The Ooze then begins to seemingly enter Mina's body) Mina: Hey, what are you-? ???: I'm just phasing through your disguise, nothing more. Now hide before they come back. (The Ooze disappears before Mina begins to hide. It then cuts to Martin heading toward the room and entering, noticing that there's no corpse and no Mina) Martin: Hmm... (Martin transforms before he begins to search the room. Mina is then seen sitting behind a desk quietly.) Mr. Negative: This isn't good. (Mina then twitches before she makes a short but loud squeak sound, alerting Martin) Mr. Negative: Who's there? Mina: Could you not do that...? ???: Well the way you're sitting is uncomfortable. I was shifting. Mina: Yeah well your shifting just tickles, now stop. ???: Sorry... (Mr. Negative then looks around the room before storming out. Two guards then approach him) Puppet Guard: Sir, is there a problem? Mr. Negative: We have a containment breach on our hands. Clear the area and go get more men, I must alert the Master. Puppet Guard: Yes sir. (The three leave as Mina escapes the room. She is then met by the other heroes) Alex: Are you okay Mina? Mina: Yeah I'm fine, just come on! Miles: Are you sure because- Mina: Come on now! (The four quickly leave. Mr. Negative is then seen on the stairs watching them leaving with a glare before turning and leaving. The 5 are seen outside) Alex: Well THAT was a bust! Izuku: We almost got caught to! Miles: Mina what did Martin do? Mina: *Takes off hood* I'll explain at the base. This is gonna be crazy. Alex: Right.... *Glares back at the museum* Ian: We'll get another chance at Martin. Don't worry. Alex: Oh we will. We will. (The 5 rush off back to base) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels